


Sheldon Junior/谢尔顿二世

by LiKan



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: Hanabi点梗“Sheldon想要孩子”。我看到了之后立马写了出来。只是一个傻不拉几的小短篇。点梗：Penny开玩笑地告诉Sheldon她想要怀他的孩子。但是Penny目瞪口呆地发现Sheldon不仅欣然同意，并且开始计划和她同居一起抚养孩子。他甚至开始选择哪所幼儿园比较好，并且为Penny和他们的孩子做起了财务计划——甚至计划好了生第二胎，可能甚至还有第三胎。挑战：其中包括这句台词：“我的确高兴，但是你不喜欢我啊。”





	Sheldon Junior/谢尔顿二世

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheldon Junior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436792) by [trbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trbl/pseuds/trbl). 



> 授权/Permission:   
> trbl on Sheldon Junior 92 days ago
> 
> Aw, thank you, yes, by all means translate it – just keep it accurate!

 

 

Leonard和Priya外出了，他们其他人在玩《光晕》。Raj和Howard一队，对抗Penny和Sheldon。当然了，Penny和Sheldon把他俩打了个落花流水。当Penny最后把Raj送回重生点的时候，她甚至跳了一小段胜利之舞。

 

“为我们欢呼，Sheldon。我们组队赞透了。”她快活地说。

 

“当然了，有我高人一等的智慧和你爷们儿十足的技巧，我们的确是《光晕》中的完美队友。”

 

Penny眯起眼睛看他，因为他不止一次地点出她缺乏女人柔情而被激怒了。随后她的眼中闪过一丝恶劣光芒。“对啊，有了这个完美组合；你的大脑和我的肌肉，你能想象得到我们的后代会有多赞吗？”

 

Howard呛了一口饮料，Raj的眼睛像动画里一样瞪得老大。然而Sheldon的反应才是Penny所关注的。他惊愕地盯着她。Penny脸上露出胜利的微笑，可随后Sheldon的表情变了。他的目光考量地扫视过她，尤其逗留在她的臀部。

 

“的确如此，Penny。你的观点无懈可击。稍等一会儿。”

 

当Penny呆若木鸡地站在原地，等着他那句Bazinga时，Sheldon却冲回了房间。她的目光转向其他两个人。“他妈的刚才发生了什么？”她问。

 

那两人只能耸耸肩，和她一样满头雾水。此时Sheldon回来了，一手挥舞着一沓纸张。“这儿，Penny，一份关于未来子孙后裔的家史调查问卷。”

 

Penny冲着问卷皱起眉。“这就是你和Amy讨论要生孩子的时候你让她填的那份问卷。”她说。

 

“没错。怎么你觉得接受不了吗？”

 

“废话，当然了，这是不可接受的。你居然给我一份二手的妈咪宝贝问卷。”

 

“妈咪宝贝？说真的，Penny，在我们讨论科学的时候用这么粗鲁的表达方……”

 

“我们讨论的是孩子，Sheldon，不是科学。”这句话在她脑子里回响着，随后她倒抽了一口气。他们为什么要这么严肃地讨论这件事？她必须把这件事儿掐死在萌芽里。“而且你知道你的母亲不会……”

 

他打断了她。“我已经考虑过这一点了。为了让你怀孕，我们当然得先结婚。”

 

她顿住了。“可……可我们要住在哪呢？”她问；声音微弱极了。

 

“一开始先住在这儿，Leonard和Priya要同居只是时间问题。在那之后，当Sheldon 2.0长大一点……”

 

这回轮到她打断他了。“噢绝对不行，我们管小孩叫，假如他是个男孩的话，Sheldon 2.0。Sheldon，也许可以叫他二世……”她的话音渐弱，迟钝地意识到自己在说些什么。他妈的？

 

“很好，如果你这么坚持的话。我建议你去做个身体检查，然后我们就能让你在实验室准备好接受注入了。”

 

终于，她找到突破口了。“实验室？不可能，Sheldon。”

 

“啊，我知道了。性交。”她眯起眼睛看着他。“抱歉，交媾。”他以一种全然不同的评估目光看着她。“自然受孕，不能给孩子命名Sheldon 2.0，先结婚再怀孕……好吧，我接受你的条款。但是我仍然坚持提前进行身体检查会更为谨慎。以及，你得明白数次孕期不得饮酒。”

 

“每个人都知道孕……数次孕期？”

 

Howard和Raj，目睹着这一场剧变已然瞠目结舌，此刻两人都狠抽了一口气。

 

Sheldon冲他们两个轻蔑地瞥了一眼。“当然了。科学上来说，有兄弟姐妹的孩童往往会有更高的成就。我们会想要Sheldon 2……Lee吧，也许，能够在起跑线赢得所有可能的优势。”

 

她眨了眨眼。“我们当然会想要孩子得到最好的了。”

 

“说到优势，我知道提前挑选幼儿园是十分重要的，为了确保我们能够选择最优幼儿园。所以当然了，我现在就会开始搜索收集有关资料。”

 

“我们还要找出最好的学区才能买房。”

 

“或许公寓大厦会……”

 

“孩子们需要院子，Sheldon。”

 

“这一点我们稍后再讨论。”

 

“该死的太对了……”她再次顿住了。她到底为什么会继续讨论这件事？她研究着Sheldon。她得承认，她的确考虑将他拐上床。毕竟他高挑颀长，长相英俊，并且比她认识过的所有人都要聪明。但是她从来没想过Sheldon会是她孩子的父亲。虽然她现在是开始这么想了。她很确定Sheldon会是个有求必应的温和老爹。她甚至怀疑Sheldon是否会朝孩子大吼；行吧，她肯定得做严母了。

 

她不确定和Sheldon的恋情或者婚姻该怎样运行，虽然她知道他肯定不会背着她偷吃。他们现在最大的问题是性。Sheldon的“美丽心灵”天才大脑考虑过这个问题吗？口头同意和着手实际操作可是完全不同的两码事。

 

她咬住自己的下唇。“有一件事，Sheldon，在我们继续拓展讨论其他事情之前。”

 

“噢？是什么事？”

 

她一手按在他的肩头倾身趋近。他往后躲开。

 

“没错，我就猜到，”她洋洋得意地说。

 

他眯起眼睛来，两手搭在她的胯上免得她逃开。他注视着她的双眼，倾身覆上她的唇瓣。“不对，甜心，”她低声说。她踮起脚尖来，在他唇上轻轻一吻，随后流连地厮磨着。他的双手握紧她，随后张开手掌捧住她的腰身，手指蹭过她的臀。

 

他继续加深这个吻，双手往上环住她的背，手掌扣住她的肩胛骨。片刻之后，他拉开距离喘了口气。“没事吧，Sheldon？”她低声问。

 

“我猜是的。”他疑惑地看了她一眼。“你呢？”

 

“我茫了。”

 

对于这个回答，他挑起眉头。“哪里茫？”他没意识到自己仍然搂着他，手臂下滑环绕在她的腰间……

 

“呃，”她回答。“我很高兴，但是你不喜欢我。你压根不喜欢任何人，真的。恋爱意味的这种。”

 

“我明白了。这不是我选择探索的领域。但是，在现有情况下，这是必要的……我准备说在劫难逃，但是这不太准确。实际上这还挺令人愉快。我有一点怀疑我们互补的长处和对此的经验水准是否能够度过这一关。”

 

她歪过头，用眼角余光看着他。“噢？”

 

他回敬了一个同样轻浮的表情，正如他们第一天见面的时候一样。“没错，我相信是如此。”

 

就在这一刻Leonard走了进来。在看到眼前这一幕之后他立刻僵住了。Howard和Raj坐在沙发上，安静如鸡地看着Sheldon把Penny圈进怀里。整个房间的目光焦点所在的那一对人儿却对此视若无物。

 

“呃，各位，有人想给我补充一下背景知识吗？”

 

Howard眨眨眼，脸上露出一个傻笑。“噢，Sheldon和Penny要生小孩然后结婚了。”

 

“啥？”

 

“没错，”Howard 继续道，目光中闪烁着疯狂。“Sheldon二世，或者叫Lee，你喜欢Lee这个名字吗？好吧，那个小孩会叫你Leonard叔叔。是不是很萌很可爱啊？”

 

Raj开口了。“也许Penny是对的，万一他们生了个女儿呢？”

 

Leonard愕然看着Raj。“你现在能在Penny面前说话了？”

 

“不可能，哥们儿，但是她现在听不到我说话的，她整个人都在神游太空。”

 

“可……可……可是……”Leonard结巴了。“这是什么时候发生的事？”

 

“就是现在发生的。”Howard说。

 

“？”

 

“没错，他们已经差不多协商完条款了，但是我觉得他们马上就要开始真刀实枪地干了。”

 

Leonard放松下来。“噢，这只是Sheldon的恶作剧罢了。”

 

“不啊，我不这么觉得。”Howard说。“噢，他们动了。”Penny从Sheldon怀里钻了出来。

 

“噢，嗨Leonard。你什么时候回来的？”她愉快地问候他。

 

“呃，就几分钟前。所以，Penny，有什么新鲜事吗？”

 

她的脸上绽开了一个笑容，一面看向Sheldon。“没什么你太关心的事，Leonard。Sheldon，甜心，我要回去我的公寓了。你想要陪我走回家吗？”

 

Sheldon张开口正准备问为什么她需要他陪着走过那么几步路，随后他醒悟过来。“当然，Penny。我十分乐意。”他打开门，引着她走过门廊。Leonard震惊地看着Penny打开了她的门，Sheldon跟着她走了进去。门被啪地一声关上了。随后仿佛有身体撞在门上的声音。Leonard诧异地跳起来。

 

“什么鬼？”


End file.
